It's Tradition
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: Short ficlet about how Lily and James named their only son.


A/N: I'm impressed with myself...two stories in one night. Granted...I should be doing social sci...but vhat can you do?! Anyways short little fic that I got an idea for and had to write it down...so I did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"No." Said James forcefully to his 8 month pregnant wife. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?" she enquired; her face threatening to contort into something dreadful. Nobody disagreed with an 8 month pregnant, especially one named Lily Potter.

"Let the glares run free and wild Lily!" he said seriously. "Nothing your face manages to do on its own accord will get me to change my mind."

Lily glared at him and watched him cower slightly. She smirked; her glares were still the best. "And why, Potter, is that?"

"It's tradition, _Evans_," he said attempting to glare back. She laughed scornfully at his attempt.

"As I have always said, your glares are pathetic and couldn't succeed in scaring a Hufflepuff first year." She said starting to become angry. Why did he never bother to explain anything in a linear manner? "Why does tradition matter now anyways? It didn't matter when you uninvited your own Grandmother from your own wedding for insulting me and trying to force you to marry some random French pureblood!" she said trying to keep her voice even. "And because I made the unfortunate accident of marrying you it's no longer Evans!"

"This is different!" he said pleadingly; trying to keep his wife calm for a few moments. No doubt the famous red-headed temper would be bad for the baby and for himself. He was tempted to say that it was his own fault for asking her to marry him but decided against risking the explosion of nearby objects. After being married for over a year and being in the same house for seven years, he had learned.

"Why is this different?" she said slowly. She could feel her face reddening; she was going to have a conniption fit soon.

"It's a tradition that's longer then our pureblood tradition!" he said worriedly. Once again, deciding against complementing the particularly nice shade of red her head was becoming. "I was named James for my grandfather and Harry for my father. My father was named Harry for his grandfather and James for his father. And my grandfather was named James for his grandfather and Harry for his father and-"

"I get the picture Potter." Said Lily sharply knowing full well he wouldn't stop unless she told him too. "But really? What's wrong with Wasey? It means king which I think is just wonderful!" she finished with a smile.

"_Wasey_ Lily," he said looking at her. "Do you want our kid to be beat up? Not to mention my grandmother will eventually warm up to you because you're a muggle-born but she will hate you forever if you name our child anything but Harry James Potter. Not to mention she will probably have a heart-attack! Do you want to be responsible for the death of my grandma! My own Nana!"

She rolled her eyes, "James you're being melodramatic. Just think we'll be the first in your family to break two useless traditions."

"No." He said forcefully once more. "It's not useless."

She glanced up at her husband, he looked like a lost puppy. She sighed as she felt the anger leave her. "Okay, we'll let Harry James Potter break this wretched naming tradition."

It took a few moments for her words to sink in but when they did he was ecstatic. He laughed and kissed her happily on the lips. "Do you know what this means?" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"What," she said laughing.

"I won an argument," he replied smugly.

Lily stopped laughing and looked up at her husband. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Potterette_, we are going with my choice name. I won."

"No because I will force our Harry James Potter to name his son something ridiculous." She said simply. "And if you call me Potterette again I will unleash a type 5 glare.

James just rolled his eyes, "5 galleons?"

"5 galleons on what, Potter?"

"That our son will name will name his son James Harry Potter." He said smirking.

"I'll take that bet." She said smirking as well. "We'll see who wins this argument then Potter."

James just kissed her belly as she giggled and swatted at his head playfully.

Little did they know...

Some odd years later in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's...

Harry and Ginny glanced down at the small bundle in Ginny's arms.

"He's beautiful," said Ginny smiling. "I think I have an idea for a name as well."

Harry nodded as he glanced down at his son, "What name?"

"James Harry Potter. For your dad and for his dad."

"I think it's perfect," he said smiling as he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. "James Harry Potter."

Meanwhile up in Heaven...

"Hey Lily!" said James excitedly as he watched his son and daughter-in-law.

"What," she said floating over.

"I won."

"You won what?" she said rolling her eyes.

"The argument."

"Which one?"

"The one I actually one when Harry was born."

"Oh. That one." She said slowly her frown slowly turning into a smirk. "I think it's perfect. The world needs another James Potter." She finished as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before gliding away.

"Bloody hell," he said glancing down at the next generation of Potters wishing silently that he and Lily were there with them. "And I can't even gloat about it."

F/N: Hope you enjoyed that little ficlet!


End file.
